


Капитанская шлюха

by Nika_Sunraise



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Cynicism, Dark Steve Rogers, Dirty Talk, M/M, Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Size Kink, Slut Bucky Barnes, Swearing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 18:35:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3906505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nika_Sunraise/pseuds/Nika_Sunraise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Баки не было плохо, совсем нет. По правде, Баки давно не было настолько хорошо. Стив попользовался его телом походя, небрежно, но офицерская блядь привычна к подобному обращению, никаких претензий. Вот только это – Стив. Они друзья. Были ими полжизни.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Капитанская шлюха

**Author's Note:**

> **Предупреждения:** ООС, дарк!Стив, Бакишлюха, цинизм, мат, немного сайз-кинка, грязных разговоров и секса при свидетелях.
> 
>  **От автора:** Таймлайн Второй Мировой войны. Мне запоздало аукнулась заявка с шестого тура. Мне просто надо было. Здесь не страдания и не романтика, здесь неразбавленный цинизм. Не читайте. Серьезно. Потенциальная сквиковость зашкаливает.

– Капитан Роджерс, сэр? По вашему приказанию прибыл.

В просторной капитанской палатке, имитирующей штаб, пусто, темно, немного сыро. Баки не видит, где Стив, проходит дальше, глубже. Останавливается у тускло подсвеченной карты, на которой расставлены заводы ГИДРЫ, готовый искать, изучать заданную цель. 

– Опаздываете, сержант Барнс? – с неудовольствием комментирует Стив. – Координаты следующего объекта…

Обрывая объяснения на полуслове, он подходит со спины, чеканя шаг, застывает совсем близко, нависая. Баки слышит характерный звук втягиваемого воздуха, будто Стив… принюхивается? 

– Значит, правда, – говорит Стив с долей непонятного разочарования.

– Что «правда»?

– Что тебя вместо девушки трахают.

Баки инстинктивно дергается вперед, из ловушки вырваться пытается, но сильные ладони ложатся ему на бедра, удерживая, фиксируя жестко, не оставляя ни шанса высвободиться. Баки понимает, что вспышкой паники выдал себя с головой. Замирает, не смея оглянуться. Он чувствует себя так, будто его в плен берут, намереваются допрашивать, нож к сонной артерии приставляют, угрожают перерезать глотку за ложь или за молчание.

– Откуда…

– Ты пахнешь сексом, – отвечает Стив, наклоняясь ниже, вдыхая воздух у шеи Баки.

– Сексом?

– Еблей. Смазкой, спермой, потом. Своими и чужими.

Эти слова никак не могут принадлежать Стиву Роджерсу, и даже голос сейчас звучит иначе. Баки не привык до конца к новому виду давнего друга, забывает постоянно, теряется, уходит в отрицание.

Запах. Чертов запах. Раньше Баки не приходил к Стиву сразу после траха. Не специально, просто так складывалось. От лучшего друга Баки скрывал, что любит подставляться мужикам, даже тогда, когда совсем перестал прятать. Привык, что Стив непроницателен в подобных вещах, недооценил его новые способности, прокололся нелепо, беспечно.

Жгучие губы почти утыкаются в линию роста волос, щекоча, возбуждая.

Человек позади невольно смазывается до абстракции – опасной, будоражащей воображение, пробирающей похотью насквозь. 

Баки не хочет оборачиваться. Не хочет увидеть Стива таким.

Нервы рвет, выкручивает от предчувствия беды, первобытного страха неизвестности. Но рот этот, и дыхание совсем рядом, и руки, и жар кожи, и давление силы – сбивают с толку, вызывают желание назад податься, впечататься в чужое тело, притереться. 

Стив крепко держит Баки за бедра, сковывает, не давая выкинуть глупое, неразумное, неправильное. Стив делает только хуже.

– Тебе нравится, когда в задницу трахают. Удовлетворенностью оглушающе несло, когда ты вошел. И в Бруклине таким заявлялся, верно? Просто я не замечал.

– В Бруклине было иначе.

Баки предельно откровенен. Дома он ухаживал за девушками, водил на танцы и в кино, расточал комплименты, нежно целовал. Все женское население района обожало, боготворило галантного кавалера, умевшего приятно развлечь, очаровать, заставить почувствовать себя желанными. Дамский угодник не спешил тащить добычу в койку.

Да, в Бруклине было совсем по-другому. Баки Барнс безнадежно трусил выдать свои истинные предпочтения. Очень редко, скрытно ходил в порт, чтобы получить то, в чем на самом деле нуждался, и каждый раз мысленно обмирал, представляя, что кто-нибудь или, хуже того – лучший друг – увидит, разузнает, догадается.

На войне сотни поводов для страха. Слишком много, чтобы боятся еще и собственной натуры.

Завтра может не наступить. Будущего – не быть. Расплаты – тоже.

– А здесь? Всем даешь?

– Кто попросит.

Баки не привередлив, ему неважно с кем. 

Приходят все.

Так уж сложилось в их команде изгоев. «Воющие Коммандос» выискивают базы ГИДРЫ, перемещается в горах, в лесу, в глуши, отрезанной от цивилизованного мира. Никаких шансов, что на потрахаться подвернется вариант получше, почище одного жадного до секса содомита. Педика не сдают, с пользой используют в затишье, забывают об этом совсем, когда доходит до боя, прикрывают, помогают. Относятся нормально, хотя там, на гражданке, предпочитают женщин, морды бьют таким, как он. С Баки несложно закрывать глаза на пол: он обычно кончает без рук, от одного только члена в заднице. 

Наверное, если сержант из «Коммандос» переживет войну, дома придется держаться подальше от фронтовых «друзей». Но сейчас – все довольны, а строить планы дальше вечера – непозволительная блажь.

– У тебя пульс с ума сходит. От страха. И от возбуждения тоже. Хочешь, чтобы тебя поимели еще раз, да?

Это даже не вопрос. Все вынюхано, сосчитано, выведано. Нет смысла врать, отрицать очевидное.

– Да.

Стив сильнее сжимает пальцы, назад дергает, притискивая задницей к своим бедрами. Баки в полной мере ощущает горячий, эрегированный член. Такой восхитительно огромный, что в первый момент Баки довольно, облегченно стонет, выдавая с потрохами, как же ему нравятся члены, как же он любит большие члены в себе.

Только потом осознает: у Стива, лучшего друга, на него стоит.

– Знаешь, я думал, убью их, если окажется, что они делают это против твоего желания. 

– А теперь?

Стив на ощупь расстегивает, сдирает с Баки штаны, до щиколоток спускает. Судя по возне – с себя тоже. Раскрытая ладонь тяжело давит на спину, между лопаток, нагибая, и Баки едва успевает руки подставить, локтями упереться в стол. Знакомая, привычная поза. Новый партнер, на которого меньше всего можно было бы рассчитывать. 

– Все еще хочу их убить.

Единственный человек, перед которым Баки действительно стыдился своих извращенных, порочных наклонностей, без малейших сомнений кладет руки ему на ягодицы, раздвигает их, давит членом, вставляет. Слишком резко, быстро, бесцеремонно.

Баки вздрагивает, стонет, когда его натягивают до конца. Несколько сухо, но терпимо: Баки подготовлен, разъебан – сейчас, всегда. Член внутри двигается мощно, грубо, жестко. Ощущается еще крупнее, чем только что казалось, его много, глубоко, распирает так, будто вот-вот порвет, насквозь проткнет. Хочется соскочить, прекратить. Баки гнется в пояснице, сильнее отклячивается, подается назад, насаживается, подмахивает, крутит бедрами.

Это слишком, это почти больно.

И еще – это Стив. 

Об этом Баки не может думать, не сейчас, он не готов.

Не думать просто – Стива не видно, не слышно: он сзади, не попадает в кадр, ничего не говорит, не выдает себя голосом. 

Баки стонет за двоих. 

Ладонь ложится ему на шею, почти не сдавливая, лишь обозначая угрозу, приказывая быть тише. Сдерживаться сложно, едва ли возможно.

 

У Баки трясутся руки и никак не получается застегнуть штаны.

– Лучше всего завод защищен с севера, где он впаян в горный массив, – продолжает Стив отчет касательно новой операции, словно ничего необычного не случилось, словно вообще ничего не случилось.

Баки пропускает реплики, не усваивает информацию, не может столь резко переключиться. Не после такой ебли.

Баки не было плохо, совсем нет.

По правде, Баки давно не было настолько хорошо.

Стив попользовался его телом походя, небрежно, но офицерская блядь привычна к подобному обращению, никаких претензий. 

Вот только это – Стив. 

Они друзья. Были ими полжизни. Неужели для Стива не играют роли прежние отношения? И выебать Баки – равносильно, что нагнуть первую попавшуюся незнакомую шлюху?

В представление о лучшем друге не вписывается уверенность, равнодушие человека, посетившего сотню борделей. Стив Роджерс и секс вообще плохо совмещаются в мировосприятии Баки. Стив же был девственником раньше, совсем недавно, верно? Когда, где, с кем успел? Сколько раз? 

Баки никогда не представлял Стива с парнем. Даже сейчас, даже после – едва мог. Стив девушками интересовался, грезил, разве нет? Ухаживаниями, романтикой, поцелуями, отношениями? Не как Баки. Искренне, по-настоящему.

И если «нет», на все – «нет», знал ли Баки о своем давнем друге хоть что-то?

Был ли вообще другом?

У него у самого имелись грязные, тщательно охраняемые тайны. Но вот так запросто, без единого колебания, трахнуть Стива он бы не смог. 

Впрочем, лечь под него – смог. Есть ли разница?

– Сержант Барнс, вы меня слушаете?

Стив использует официальное обращение, когда ему требуется напомнить, что он не только друг Баки, но и его капитан. Теперь еще и… А, может, не появилось никакого «и».

Впервые за сегодняшнюю встречу Баки смотрит Стиву в лицо, пытается распознать эмоции. Кажется, что для Стива ситуация не доставляет видимых неудобств, не имеет значения, не вызывает моральных терзаний и угрызений совести. Баки берет себя в руки, откладывает разговор на «позже». Возможно, на «никогда».

– Так точно, сэр.

 

– Развлекаетесь, бойцы? – раздается голос Стива. Елейный, приторный, едва узнаваемый.

Монти дергается, намереваясь отпустить, оттолкнуть Баки.

– Отставить, лейтенант. Продолжайте. Я подожду своей очереди. Очевидно, она после вас, рядовой?

У Стива медовые интонации и улыбка на лице. У Стива темный, ненавидящий взгляд, пробирающий до костей. Он давит своим присутствием, угрожает, сокрушает. Никто в здравом уме не рискнул бы связываться. Капитан Роджерс может фамильярно общаться с любым из солдат, но стоит приказать – его не осмеливаются ослушаться, нарушить субординацию, хоть на долю секунды поставить под сомнение авторитет командира.

Сколько же в Стиве Роджерсе изменилось. Даже странно, что Баки замечает не сразу, а постепенно, будто книгу читает. Вся эта мускулатура и нечеловеческая мощь – несерьезное, несущественное. Настоящее преображение внутри. Баки не в состоянии его точно охарактеризовать, знает лишь, что в Бруклине спорил со Стивом до хрипоты, а теперь слова поперек сказать не способен. В лучшем друге всегда была властность, жесткость, упрямство, непоколебимая уверенность в собственной правоте. С недавних пор черты накалены, доведены до предела. 

Это не сыворотка. Не только. Это – война.

Баки прячет лицо, утыкается им в руку, вжимаемую в дерево, обдираемую о кору. 

Стив мог бы по праву сильного, по праву лидера, забрать Баки себе прямо сейчас. Всем было бы проще. Стив никогда не выбирает, как проще.

Гейб отрицательно мотает головой, выкидывает сигарету, отступает прочь:

– Никак нет, капитан. Разрешите удалиться?

– Разрешаю.

У Монти нет возможности уйти. Ему запретили.

Баки ощущает, как Монти нервничает, трусит, теряет градус возбуждения, пытается двигаться сильнее, чтобы быстрее покончить со всем этим.

У Баки пылает лицо. От того, что Стив смотрит. Баки не видит, но чувствует взгляд. Привычно, что у секса есть наблюдатели, но Стив – другое.

Баки кусает запястье и усердно игнорирует присутствие друга. Баки кончает резко, бурно.

Монти запинается на мгновение и продолжает двигать бедрами. Неприятно, но терпимо. По большей части Баки все равно, он свое получил, едва замечает, когда из его задницы вытаскивают член, чтобы додрочить рукой, не спускать внутрь.

– Закончили, лейтенант? 

– Так точно, сэр, – рапортует Монти, оправляя одежду.

Стив делает несколько шагов. Покровительственно кладет ладонь ему на предплечье. Улыбаясь, отводит руку назад, бьет под дых почти без замаха. Монти сгибает пополам.

– Свободен, – командует ему Стив.

Подходит к Баки, разворачивает его спиной к дереву, на плечо давит, ставит на колени, подтаскивает ближе, расстегивает себе штаны.

Монти хрипло дышит. Видит. Ретируется прочь.

Баки зарывается в тряпки, касается руками и губами большого, твердого члена. Вдыхает, вбирает незнакомый запах, вкус. Заглатывает, насаживается. Бросает короткий взгляд из-под ресниц на лицо Стива. 

Стив закрывает глаза, хмурится и кусает губы.

Баки тоже зажмуривается, шире открывает рот, просит, позволяет трахать себя в горло. 

Он знает, что должен был сдохнуть в изоляторе ГИДРЫ. Что живет взаймы. И раз уж получил отсрочку, намерен воспользоваться ей сполна, побыть собой, добрать упущенное. С девушками нацеловался на жизнь вперед. Война – свидание со смертью. Здесь не приняты, не уместны долгие расшаркивания. Цветы принесут потом, на могилу.

Стив даже под смеженными веками отказывается превращаться в обобщенный, безликий образ ебаря. Стив знаком, важен, ценен. От этого хорошо и плохо, сладко и горько, правильно и извращенно, притягательно и отталкивающе.

От этого не все равно.

Баки прилежно, старательно не задумывается о том, что это Стив.

 

В лагере тихо. В лагере напряженно так, что сводит скулы. 

После наглядной демонстрации, устроенной Стивом, к Баки больше никто не подходит по поводу снятия напряжения. Клеймо общественной бляди сменилось на звание личной бляди капитана. Своего рода повышение.

На гражданке некоторые считают, что на войне нет места ни для чего кроме войны.

Здесь и вправду отсутствуют многие мирные развлечения, мелкие радости вроде телевизора или книг. Секс – есть. Солдатам нужна хоть одна отдушина, способ сбросить стресс, вспомнить, какого быть живыми, захотеть оставаться живыми. Окружающая смерть не может это убить, а если убивает, тело проживает не дольше. 

У Баки встает в окопах, под взрывы и рев, на запах крови и сырой земли. Встает во время долгих перебросов с локации на локацию. Давно, в начале прибытия на место распределения, Баки сам, первым, полез к одному из офицеров. На предложение быстро нашелся спрос. Баки предпочитает, чтобы выбор делали за него. В Бруклине было спокойнее: больше возможностей, меньше рисков. Меньше желания. Здесь даже трибунал не останавливает. Ебаться хочется настолько, что личность партнеров теряет значение, все теряет значение кроме этих доз удовольствия.

Баки не знает, у всех ли так. Но в сто седьмом быстро сложился свой микроклимат отношений, устоявшаяся модель функционирования системы. С легкой руки Дум-Дума она была перенесена и на «Коммандос». Все привыкли, что есть задница Баки, которую можно иметь когда угодно и сколько угодно.

Теперь место общественной шлюхи вакантно, свободно. Претенденты отсутствуют. «Коммандос» – компактная, сработавшаяся, сплоченная команда. Кроме Баки педиков нет. Опустить кого-то – нарушить баланс. 

Неудовлетворенность витает в воздухе.

Может, дело совсем не в ней. В «Воющих коммандос» не боятся убивать или оказаться убитыми. В «Воющих коммандос» до слепого, суеверного ужаса боятся капитана Роджерса. Раньше – тоже, но не настолько. Не стоит и пытаться угадать, что еще произошло в день, когда Стив дожидался своей очереди на Баки.

Баки пробует намекать, что не прочь потрахаться, но никто не ведется, не соглашается, оглядывается нервно, будто даже просто слушать подобные предложения опасно.

Солдаты уверены, что их капитану не понравится, если все вернется на круги своя. 

Что он дерет собственного сержанта во все дыры и не намерен делиться. 

Ирония в том, что после отсоса Стив больше не притрагивался к Баки, третью неделю умело делал вид, что ничего не произошло, не изменилось. Будь Баки чуть меньше уверен в своей вменяемости, решил бы, что секса и вправду не было – просто извращенная фантазия, сон из тех, о которых не говорят вслух.

В компасе Стива портрет Пегги Картер. Стив его не прячет, не выпячивает, не комментирует. Все видят. Никто не понимает. Никто не спрашивает.

Наверное, Баки бы мог проявить любопытство. По праву друга. Именно в данном ключе они продолжают общаться. Баки благодарен, правда. За то, что после всего вскрытого гнилья, Стив не мешает его с грязью, ведет себя на равных, прислушивается к мнению.

Проблема в том, что Баки, как и остальные, считает: тогда Стив предъявил на него права хозяина.

Проблема в том, что Баки не против быть его собственностью.

Компас исправно указывает север. Пегги смотрит с застывшей, бессмертной улыбкой.

Баки потрахивает себя пальцами и ужасно тоскует по нормальному сексу. Стив знает, слышит, чует, но пускает на самотек, ничего не предпринимает.

Каждый прожитый день доказывает, что определение «личной бляди» ошибочно, неверно. Баки не нужен Стиву. В этом смысле – уж точно.

Тогда почему Стив сделал то, что сделал? Если он бесновался, что лучшего друга Капитана Америки ебут все без разбору, хотел прекратить это, достаточно было бы просто приказать, вбить в головы, припугнуть. Подобное отстаивание чистоты и справедливости как раз хорошо ложится на светлый, непогрешимый образ американского идола.

С Капитана Америки когда-то втайне посмеивались. Капитана Роджерса с самого начала уважали и опасались. Его бы послушались с полуслова. Трахать местную блядь – скверная идея, излишество, поставившее под удар и существующие отношения с другом, и теоретические отношения с девушкой.

Баки Барнсу очень хочется вернуть то, что было прежде. Сложно об этом поговорить, открыться, показать, как сильно нужно, чтобы его ебали – Стив или нет – почти неважно.

– Скажи им, – просит Баки, кивая на боевых товарищей, расположившихся у костра поодаль.

– Что сказать?

– Что ты меня не трахаешь. Что я не твой…

– Ты мой, – перебивает Стив.

В его глазах острая, едкая, злая горечь, граничащая с ненавистью. Похоть – тоже. Баки отводит взгляд. Он больше ничего не требует и ни о чем не спрашивает. 

Отчаянно хочется трахаться. Баки не может больше терпеть, ждать, откладывать, даже на минуту, даже на то, чтобы увести прочь, найти тихое, укромное, уединенное место. Он прямо здесь стаскивает с себя штаны и белье, становится в коленно-локтевую, приглашающе выставляя голый зад. Долгие мгновения спустя между ягодиц утыкается сочащаяся смазкой головка, заставляя предвкушать, как пустоту заполнит длинный, толстый член.

Разговоры смолкают. Все все знают, возводить секреты поздно, скрывать ни к чему. Каждый из «Коммандос» видел Баки таким, делал с ним такое. Отвернуться сейчас или смотреть – их выбор. Подойти, присоединиться не смеет, не имеет права никто. 

Капитан Америка прилюдно, демонстративно ебет свою персональную шлюху. Его шлюхе до сорванных голосовых связок хорошо.


End file.
